dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Oofman789/User battle royale
Made this. I am claiming Gumball Watterson, Paper Mario, Eric Cartman and SMG4 Round 1 Zero was sitting on a rock with his sword stabbed into the ground. Zero claimed by JustAnimeBoy Out of nowhere camed a missle with Gumball Watterson on it. Gumball jumped off causing a explosion behind him. Gumball claimed by Oofman789 Gumball dashed at Zero who picked up his sword. HERE WE GOOO!!!!! Gumball jumped up punching Zero in the face then side kicking him. Zero felled only to see Gumball jumped at him. Zero rolled out the way and as Gumball felled to the ground Zero charged up his blast then shooting it at The Blue Cat. Gumball was sent flying away and to land by the rock Zero was sitting down at. Zero looked up to see Maxwell walking towards thrm smirking. Maxwell claimed by Skyblazero Maxwell was wearing a Superman outfit and flew at Zero punching him repeatedly until doing a kick to the head blasting Zero up and down. Maxwell finished off the combo with a punch blasting Zero in the sky. Zero landed only to be hit by a missle by Gumball. Gumball and Maxwell started writing stuff in their notebooks until they both got hit by missles. A helicopter came flying around them and Bartman swung out of it and landed on the ground. Bartman claimed by Crash Bartman ran towards Maxwell punching him in the face then kicking him in the nuts. Maxwell dropped on the ground as Bartman tossed a grenade by Maxwell. Bartman: Later The grenade exploded. Bartman looked at the hole to only see a shoe. Bartman giggled only to hear something. Maxwell went flying full speed at Bartman and kicked him up in the sky then used lasers to shoot Bartman. The lasers hitted the grenade Bartman had on his belt. Bartman: Uh-oh Gumball ran at Zero grabbing him and tossing him in the air and charging a blast at Zero who charged a blast as well making a explosion twice as big as then a nuke. A pipe appeared........Mario jumped out and pulled out his hammer. Mario claimed by Metal Mario Mario ran at Gumball and Zero and kicked Gumball in the gut and throwing fire balls at Zero. Mario then got the giant mushroom and ran at Zero and Bartman. Zero jumped up and stabbed thru Mario who returned back to normal. Gumball grabbed Bartman and smashed his head on the ground until picking up a big rock throwing it on Bartman's head. Gumball started to walk away only to be hit by a rock. Gumball looked behind him to see Bartman. Bartman: Dude that was a dummy dressed up as me. Gumball: WHAT?! Bartman pulled out his skateboard and smacked Gumball in the face with it. Bartman: Cowbunga motherfucker Gumball went stepping back until aleashing a karate kick to Bartman head. Bartman felled as Gumball picked up Bartman's grenade and threw it at Bartman. Mario did a flip over Zero and used his final smash. WAH!! Waluigi showed up with his tennis racket. Waluigi for Carlton Mario ran at Waluigi who smacked him with the tennis racket then stomped him to the ground until jumping in the sky and kicking the Soccer ball onto Mario blasting him at Zero who stabbed thru him. Mario got up and smacked Zero with his hammer. W.I.P Category:Blog posts Category:OC themed battles Category:User themed DBX Fights Category:Oofman's new DBX